Two Kidz, One Universe
by CommanderYyderse
Summary: When Zoe  AKA me!  makes a toaster-device that can transfer you to any universe, her and Noah use this to their advantage and go into the IZ world! Disguises, destruction, and mayhem are sure to follow! Rated T for language and more than likely violence!
1. THE MAGICAL TOASTER! XD

**So original isn't it? Me and Noah going into the IZ universe and all. But if you know me well enough, then you should know that I like to be original with my stories, so I will not have the lights go out, "Where the fuck are we?", and then "HOLY SHIT ITS ZIM!" kinda thing.**

**(Note: Extended day is our school's terms for: Your parents couldn't pick you up past 3:00 so you're gunna stay with us until they come and get you.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or JTHM. Vasquez does. (Clever…)**

**Another disclaimer: I do not work with any type of technology and don't plan to any time soon. All of this is just for fun and I felt like being an evil genius. (Mostly cuz I have a wicked evil laugh in rl XD)**

**Disclaimer Three: I'm not responsible for any injuries you may get while reading my fanfic. God knows how you could injure yourself.**

It was a clear, sunny day in the city of you're-such-a-stalker. The little birds chirped their song while the squirrels chased each other around a nearby tree. The children on the soccer field on their 3rd rematch game of the quiet extended day Friday.

And yet, a certain girl's evil laugh rang out in the distance.

She had dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and black glasses. She was wearing the school uniform and white tennis shoes. She victoriously held up a device that was supposed to transfer her and JTHM obsessed friend Noah between dimensions just because they were curious to see how they would fit in.

Noah had red hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing the usual school uniform with white tennis shoes as well.

He just stared at her awkwardly until she finished her moment and sat back down. Zoe could get a little out of hand at times.

"With THIS," Zoe exclaimed victoriously. "We can FINALLY find out what the Invader Zim characters have to go through in everyday life!"

Noah joined in. "And be a pain in the ass!"

"YAY!" Zoe joyfully and stupidly shouted as she began inspecting the device.

"But…" Noah said all of a sudden. "That looks like a regular toaster to me now that I think about it."

Zoe looked at him curiously, and then looked back at the device.

"Yes…well…" she began awkwardly. She scratched the back of her neck. "It WAS once a toaster…but I made a few modifications to it…"

Noah grabbed the toaster-device from Zoe and inspected it as a few of the other 7th graders walked over to the two of them.

"Hey," began a 7th grader by the name of Brant. "What's with all of that laughing? It's honestly creeping me out."

The other two nodded as Zoe grabbed the device from Noah's curious eyes. She walked up to the creeped out three and held it up.

"See this? This IS GOING to take me and Noah to an awesome dimension full of aliens, robots, and a certain big-headed stalker."

Brant looked at Zoe like she was crazy and slowly backed away, followed by the other two.

"NON BEILEVERS!" Zoe shouted after them. "WHEN I BECOME FAMOUS, YOU'LL BE WISHING THAT YOU WOULD HAVE BEILEVED ME! YOU'LL BE BEGGING TO WORK FOR ME, AND WHEN YOU COME ASKING, I'LL SHOVE A TOASTER RIGHT IN YOUR FACE!"

Noah laughed. "Make sure to have a toaster right in your pocket!" he commented.

Zoe joined in the laughter. "Ya, Noah. I'll make sure!"

"OK, but really, Zoe," The boy said after sometime, getting serious. "How the fuck does that thing work?"

The insane girl **(XD)** brought the toaster up to Noah and began speaking words **(XD I'm in stupid mood at the moment!)**.

"You push down on that thingy that a toaster has. Then, a panel willpop up like bread-"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Well then, let me finish talking."

"Oh sorry."

"And THEN, you say the name of a fandom and you shall be transported! I'm SUCH A GENUIS!"

Noah smiled. He knew this was going to be fun.

But he just HAD to ask.

"Hey, Zoe."

She silenced her laughter and looked at her friend. "Ya?"

He couldn't contain his excitement. "CanwegototheJTHMuniversefirst?" He spoke excitedly in one breath.

"Ehhh…what?"

"CanwegototheJTHMuniversefirst?"

"Noah…I would appreciate it if you slowed down your words."

Taking a deep breath, Noah slowed down.

"Can…we GO…to the…JTHM…universe first?"

Zoe chuckled to herself. "Noah?"

"What?"

"Would you rather death by an experienced serial killer, or making fun of Dib in front of his face?"

Noah put his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "You DO have a point…"

Zoe pushed down the toaster and the panel popped up. "Look, we have no choice; we have to go to the IZ universe first."

Noah snapped out of thought and looked at Zoe. "Why's that?"

" 'Cause I'm putting this up on Fanfiction and I'm afraid I won't capture the JTHM character's personalities right."

Noah looked disappointed. "I blame the libraries for not stocking the books."

"Ya, me to. Look, are you ready to experience the THRILL OF A LIFE TIME?"

Noah threw his hands into the air. "OH FUCK YA! Can I do the honors, please?"

Zoe tossed the toaster toward Noah. "Sure, go ahead."

Noah looked at the toaster as if the world had just blown up. "This is going to be so fucking AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

Zoe crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Can you just get ON with it?" She pleaded

"Oh, ya, sorry." He held the toaster in front of him, the black and dark green panel flashing. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly. "Invader Zim."

Soon there was a flash of black and dark green and they were gone, spiraling in a pink and red vortex.

**And there's a boredom turned into a great idea, huh? I'm not really expecting this to get a lot of reviews, cuz I was hopelessly bored. But still review and stuff. STAY IRKEN! ;B)**

**~Zoe**


	2. Kewl Irken disguises! XP

**Chapter 2!**

**Disguises, torture, and the big head! XD**

**NINJACOOKIE101! HERE'S A SHOUTOUT! XD**

**Noah: INVADER ZIM !**

**Zoe: XD**

**Noah: I don't own IZ**

**Zoe: Mean either…were we doing something?**

**Noah: Umm…oh ya, we were just spinning in a vortex remember?**

**Zoe: Oh ya…lol let's get on with it then.**

The two children suddenly felt the cool grass of a forest and stood up. They were in the clearing of the forest of the Invader Zim universe! They had made it! Without a single particle out of place!

"Noah!" Zoe exclaimed happily. "Noah! We made it! Let's go be a nuisance!"

Noah high-fived Zoe. "YES! LET'S!" he shouted.

Zoe looked around for the toaster and found it lying beside a tree. She picked it up and inspected it.

"The toaster doesn't look broken…Which is a good thing, considering the fact that step two has yet to commence." She observed.

Noah walked over to Zoe. "What's step two?" he asked out of curiosity.

Zoe pulled out the panel of the toaster and laid it on the ground. "Noah, you're gunna love this!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a remote from her pocket. Noah quickly ran over to his insane friend and tried to grab the remote, but Zoe pushed him away.

"Aww, but I wanna see it!" Noah wined.

"Don't worry, Noah," Zoe reassured. "You'll be able to see it. But I need to do something first."

"What is it?"

"I was just getting to that."

Zoe pushed a sparkly white button that reminded her of Edward Collin and soon the panel from the toaster began to twitch. He shot up in the air.

"Ugh…dammit. This thing wasn't supposed to make any noise!" she muttered under her breath as the panel dropped back down and started unfolding into a bigger box, just the right size for a single person to walk in.

The box wasn't very interesting to look at it, really. It was pretty much just a big, brown, ugly box.

On the outside at least.

Noah stared at it like it was the most stupid thing in the world. He started to laugh. "What IS that?" He shouted in between his laughter. "Is that where we're gunna stay?"

Zoe sternly looked at him and slightly blushed before walking into the small door without Noah knowing. Soon, an Irken walked out and confronted Noah, who was still laughing. The obsessed child only looked up when he noticed the Irken and saw her dark, dark red eyes staring back at him.

Noah got up slowly and continued to stare at the alien curiously, wanting to know where she had come from. The alien continued to stare straight at him in the eye.

"Uhhh…Zoe…?" Noah whispered.

"What?" The Irken answered.

Noah jumped back a little. "What? You're an Irken now?"

Zoe nodded. "Ya know that box that you thought was a laughing stock? That's what it does."

Noah felt kind of bad for laughing at something that was so cool. "Oh…sorry, Zoe."

The Irken shook her head. "Meh, that's fine. As long as my plan goes right, I don't care. Anyway, doesn't my disguise look epically AWESOME?"

She had a long sleeve shirt that was striped black and red with coattails pointing up at the end, red gloves, the usual black Irken pants, and red boots that went up to her knees, with black chains hanging off of them. Her antennas went down her behind her head then at the end extended back up with her dark, dark red eyes.

Noah gazed at Zoe. _I don't think I should really mess with her while we're here…_ He thought.

"You look badass, I can give you that." He commented.

"Good," Zoe said, satisfied. "That way when Zim sees my Irken form, he won't fuck with me! Now it's your turn, Noah!"

The boy gazed at the box, which he knew better now not to laugh at. He started walking toward it when he realized something. He turned back to Zoe.

"Uh… Zoe. How do I work this thing?"

Zim was getting home from skool after a hard day. The hair of his wig shot all over the place, uniform tattered and one glove missing.

Out of all the days, today HAD to be the day the cafeteria served baloney...AGAIN!

Zim was cursing out Dib in the Irken language under his breath as he opened the door to his familiar base. He slammed the door and was greeted by Gir, who was holding up a plate of waffles.

"I made ya waffles, MASTEH!" he shouted happily as he held up a plate of waffles, which ironically contained bacon.

"No Gir," Zim said, sounding exhausted. "Zim wants no _waffles_. I'm just going to go and lay on the couch."

But as soon as he had down this, he heard a knock at the door.

"Gir, go answer the door." Zim commanded.

The green dog opened the door and saw two humans standing in front of him.

One was a girl with black hair, red highlights, and dark, dark red eyes. She was wearing black sunglasses resting on her head, a black hoodie with the sleeves striped white and red , black cargo pants, and red converse. In her ears were earphones which lead to a Touchscreen iPod which was resting in the pocket of her hoodie.

The other was a boy who had ginger hair and blue eyes. His shirt and boots were similar to a certain homicidal maniac. His pants were plain black, with a bit of white at the knees and at the bottom where the jeans ended.

The girl took her earphones off and looked at the green dog. "Oh hello Gir- I mean, where is your master? We're new to the neighborhood and wanted to meet our neighbors."

Gir slammed the door in their face and ran over to Zim, who was suddenly sleeping. The robot picked the Irken up and started shaking him. Zim woke up with a start.

"GIR!" Zim shouted. "PUT YOUR MASTER DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

The dog ran back to the door and opened it yet again, the two mysterious humans still standing there.

"Master's 'wake now!" Gir exclaimed.

The ginger boy looked at Zim in surprise. He looked as if he was amazed to see the alien, but then again, he WAS in his disguise.

The girl nudged him and he stopped staring at Zim. The alien quickly saw the two humans and stormed up to them.

"What do want from the amazing ZIMMM?" Zim shouted.

The boy looked at him. "We just wanted to…eh…_know_ our neighbors in the neighborhood because we're new here and stuff, ya know?"

Zim squinted his eyes at the two humans, who were about his height.

"All you need to know," Zim started. "Is that you pitiful humans should leave me alone. And of you don't, then you'll be DOOMED! So keep away from the almighty ZIMMM!" And with that finale shout of his name, he slammed the door shut.

The two humans walked back to the house two spaces to the right of Zim's base and went inside. The girl closed the door and sighed.

"I guess we should have expected that from Zim, Noah." She said.

Noah sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels on the TV. "I guess you're right, Zoe. He is ZIMMM after all."

The place in which they had made their temporary home was almost like a collage of all of their favorite things. On the walls were posters of JTHM, Smosh, Linkin Park, and a few Squee posters as well. They had decided that if they were in the IZ universe, that it would be best not to have any Zim or Gir posters hanging around.

The walls of the living room were red, courtesy of Noah's opinion; the furniture was black, with a big couch in the middle of a lamp and black chair. In front of the couch was a huge flat screen TV. There was a little rug underneath the lamp. Underneath the rug was a hand scanner that lead to the underground hallways that lead to the two of the children's rooms, complete with everything that they had wanted to add.

They thought as long as they were here, they should live in style, with their dream rooms.

There was also a separate room, just for the toaster and the panel, which gave them everything that they have now. They had set up a whole security system just for the toaster and the panel, for that was their only way home.

Zoe turned off her hologram disguise, revealing her new Irken self. Noah followed her lead, revealing his new Irken self also.

His Irken disguise was really no different from his hologram disguise, except that his Irken eyes were blue and his antennas were the same as a regular male Irkens.

"Hey Noah," Zoe began. "I've been thinking. If we're gunna have Irken disguises, then we should at least have cool Irken names!"

Noah jumped up from the couch. "That sounds like an AWESOME idea!" He added. "But…I'm not that creative…Eh heh heh…"

"Meh. Take your time, Noah." Zoe said. She thought hard about what her new Irken name should be.

"How about Rek?" Noah suggested.

Zoe thought about this. "You use that name, Noah."

"I don't really like it. It might suit you though."

_Sure, why not? _Zoe thought. She couldn't think of anything else.

She held her fist in the air. "I am Invader REK! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, PITIFUL HUMANS!" She shouted, almost trying to intimidate Zim.

Zoe waited for Noah to do something, but all he did was look at her and say "Don't look at me, Rek, I'm Irken at the moment!"

**I'm really into this story now XD It's like going into a different world! This is fun to type XP**

**STAY IRKEN, PEEPS! ;B)**


	3. DIB LUVS MEH!

**CHAPTER 3! **

**I SWEAR BIG HEAD'S IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**INVADER SHADOW! HERE'S A SHOUT OUT! XD**

**Noah: I still can't come up with an Invader name.**

**Zoe: How bout Leo? That's your OC's name.**

**Noah: Why not. Can't think of anything else anyhow.**

**Zoe: We don't own IZ OR JTHM OR SQUEE OR SMOSH! SO GET OVER IT!**

**Noah: I didn't say anything…**

**Zoe: Remember that I'M Rek, and that Noah is Leo!**

**Noah: Oh ya, and Zoe. You forgot the PAKs in the last chapter. Did you realize that?**

**Zoe: Oh shit, so I did. My PAK is black with red spots (Naturally), and in my hologram, it isn't shown. Noah's is also black with red spots, and his is disguised as Nny's backpack (Once again, naturally). Oh ya, and Dib somehow falls in love with me XD (Though I shall never have an interest!)**

**Noah: *Snickers***

**Dib: NO! DX *Slightly blushes***

**Zoe: I wanted some kind of twist, cuz I honestly wanted Zim to be scared of me…This will NOT be romantic though, just a funny side plot X3 Dib's a nervous reck!**

**Dib: AM NOT! DX**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rek got up the following morning and got out of her purple and black bed sheets. She looked at the time and it read 7:00. She was glad that she didn't have to get up as early as she did at her other boring, uniformed school.

See, whenever Rek and Leo traveled between dimensions, time froze in reality, so they would not get back and be greeted by crying faces, police, and the cast of The Evening News.

The new Irken walked out of her room and rose up into the living room and walked into the kitchen, where Leo was seen, eating that thing that looked like Fun Dip.

The kitchen had a single, square table in the middle. Along the wall, there was a fridge, a sink, and two counters along the opposite wall. They were not at all interested on how the kitchen looked, really.

Rek joined Leo at the table and Leo passed her a bucket of the IFD (Irken Fun Dip. You gotta better name?).

"So, what are we going to do today?" Leo asked Rek eagerly. The female Irken took one look at Leo eating the IFD and snickered.

"That looks so wrong, you know!" She finally admitted, laughing at her own comment.

Leo stared at her and quietly put the white, powdery stick back into the bucket.

"I really DON'T want to eat that anymore…" Leo confessed, as he stood up and threw it in the trash.

"I wouldn't blame you." Rek added as she opened the door to the fridge. "Hmm…Uh…Leo?"

"Ya?"

"Do you have ANY idea what mu…mushi…mushi-whateverthehell is?"

Leo walked over to the fridge and looked at what Rek was looking at. "That's a MushMinkie. Remember? From The Fry Cook What Came From All That Space?"

Rek took it out of the fridge and placed it on the table. "Oh, ya!" She added. "Wanna see what it tastes like? We need to eat a big breakfast, considering the fact that we can't eat human food right now."

Noah nodded. She made a good point. "But wait…" He questioned. "How do we change back into our original form?"

"The panel." She answered. "And that remote that is stashed away with it. Remember?"

Leo nodded as he cut off a piece of the MushMinkie and ate it. His jaw dropped. "Oh my God…" He muttered. "IT TASTES JUST LIKE STEAK!" He started gulping down each bite.

"Well, hey! Don't hog it all!" Rek shouted as she ran up to take a bite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a practical feast, the two new Irkens turned on their holograms and walked outside. The sunny, non-cloudy day forced Rek to put on her sun glasses.

Leo realized that they were walking toward skool. "Hey," he started. "You still never told me what the plan was."

Rek lowered her sunglasses and gazed at Leo. "It's simple. We befriend the Dib, then-"

"OH, HELL NO!" Leo whined. "The last thing I want is to befriend the character that I hate and then-"

"Look, Leo!" Rek cut Leo off. "Just here me out! We'll befriend Dib, Zim, and as an added bonus, Keefe! Then we'll set all of this in a GIANT EXPLOSISION OF AWESOMENESS! And by that, I mean we'll send Dib and Zim in a vortex full of misery! Sounds fair enough?"

Leo nodded. "Oh, and sorry for cutting you off earlier."

Rek shook her head and pulled her shades over her eyes yet again. "No offense taken."

"How does that offend you?"

"I don't know!"

They walked until they arrived at the skool's steps. Rek turned to Leo. "Ok," She started. "Here's what we're gunna do first…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ms. Bitters picked up the phone. "What?" She answered crabbily. "No! Not two more!" She slammed the phone in disgust.

"Class, we're receiving two more horrible students. Their names are Rek and Leo." She spat as two children walked into the classroom. She slithered up to the two. "If you want to tell the class _anything_ your heart desires, then get on with it!" She spat as she slithered back to her desk. The red highlighted girl proudly stepped forward.

"Hello, people I already know. I'm Rek!" She said, as if it was a normal conversation, though nobody was really listening. "I know how creepy that sounded, but as far as ya'll know, I'm not the only stalker in this classroom at the moment. Don't piss me off and I won't have to go all Nny on you. That is all!" She finished as if she was in a public speaking contest, looked at the black and white shirted boy, and gave him a quick nod before taking his seat behind Dib.

Dib quickly realized that she had taken a seat behind his and slightly blushed. This was going to be a long day.

The other boy stepped up and gave his practical speech. "Hello…people." He said. "I'm the one named Leo and if you have a problem with that, then I don't care!" He took his seat behind Zim.

"Thank you, you two. That was horrible, now onto today's lesson. How the sun will eventually suck all the planets into it DOOMING US ALL!" she shouted.

As Ms. Bitters talked about doom, literally, Rek peered over Dib's shoulder, knowing well enough by the redness of his face, that this was going to be fun. She decided to tease him. But she had to act as if she knew nobody, or the plan would not prevail.

"Well, hi!" she said happily, like she really was interested in what the big head had to say. Dib spun around, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Eh heh…Hi." Dib mumbled. "So...you're new here and all?"

"Obviously." She took her sunglasses off of her eyes and placed them on her head, revealing her dark, dark red eyes.

"So…" she began, putting her head in her arms, which were on her desk. "Why's your face all red? Gotta fever or something?" She smiled a smug smile. She couldn't help but tease the human; it was easier than eating a full MushMinkie!

Dib quickly spun back around to face the front, and blushed harder. This was NOT going to be his day.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom, Leo was thinking of a way to start a conversation with the other Irken. It was part of the plan, after all. But they both knew it was a fat chance.

He decided to just wing it.

"Hey, you're Zim, right?" He started.

Zim spun around in his chair and looked Leo in the eye. "Of course I'm the almighty Zim!" He responded, rather rudely. "Hey, wait a minute…You and that other earth female showed up at my doorstep yesterday afternoon! What is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, ZIM!" Leo responded. "I'm just starting a NORMAL conversation that NORMAL earth larvae would do, but I guess you're NOT NORMAL then, maybe even an…oh I don't know…ALIEN?"

This got Zim totally paranoid. "Ehh..Zim IS NORMAL! STUPID PIG SMELLY! AND I CAN PROVE IT!"

_Cha ching! Jackpot!_ Leo thought. "Well then," Blue eyed human continued. "We'll meet at lunch! Then you'll have to eat the cafeteria food to prove it!"

"Whatever, WORM-BEAST!"

Leo was mentally dancing around the classroom. He was going to perform the first act of torture! Rek would be so excited!

Speaking of her, she still needed to get Dib to sit with her for lunch. All part of the plan, of course!

"Hey…Dib was it?" She asked.

Dib turned around, eager to talk to her, and really not wanting to.

"Uh..ya sure. Yes?"

"Wanna sit with me and Leo at lunch or what?"

The paranormal nerd blushed. "Guh…sure…Whatever you say."

Rek suppressed a laugh at Dib's shy response. "Ok, sure, cool."

**AND SO CHEESYNESS BEGINS XD**

**Dib: I DUN LIKE HER DX**

**Zoe: SURE WHATEVER!**

**Noah: ZOE AND DIB, SITTIN IN A TREE…**

**Zoe: OH MY GOD NOAH THAT'S SO OLD SHUT UP XD**

**Noah: lolz**

**Zoe: STAY IRKEN! ;B)**


	4. Fanfiction's fate is up to us, guys

**SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S EVEN BIGGER!**

**LOOK, I KNOW IM TALKING IN CAPS, BUT THAT'S CUZ IT SO IMPORTANT! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY THING EITHER!**

**OUR SITE IS BEING THREATENED! THIS BILL OR WHATEVER WILL PASS ON THE 24 OF JANUARY IF WE DON'T ACT!**

**AND ****DON'T**** EVEN THINK ABOUT WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! DON'T FORGET, IT'S **_**OUR SITE!**_** WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GRAB! COPY AND PASTE THIS TEXT TO WORD, POST THIS AS A CHAPTER TO **_**ALL**_** OF YOUR STORIES, AND WE'LL GET THE WORD OUT SOON! AND THANK YOU XXDARKXBLOODXX FOR TELLING ME THIS! **

**(Don't copy this) Look, I'll calm down, but don't expect me to bow down before this government guy who decided to take our site, and prolly a lot of other things, away. I don't know about you, but this site is extremely important to me, and prolly to a lot of other people to. So please, do your fellow fanfictioners a favor and CALL YOUR REPS NOW!**

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268


End file.
